Project MV Zone
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Using the power of the Infinity Stones, numerous different realms have been merged together by Shinnok. Sensing this, Raiden sends Earthrealm's defenders to gather the heroes of the merged realms to retrieve the six stones and stop Shinnok. Features Hero Side and Dark Side Chapters.
1. Prologue

**(After the Halloween party, I wake up and see Rocky and Marshall standing above me)**

 **Me: Whoa!**

 **(Rocky laughs)**

 **Me: Geez, you guys surprised me!**

 **Rocky: Sorry to wake you like that, but we got a bit of a problem.**

 **Me: Don't worry, Skye and Chase can handle it, right?**

 **Rocky: Uh, that's the problem. They're missing!**

 **Me: What?!**

 **Marshall: Ryder sent them to gather some Christmas decorations, but they never came back.**

 **Rocky: We tried calling them earlier, but something's jamming their signal.**

 **Me: Then we better find Ryder fast!**

 **Marshall: He must be in the observation deck right now.**

 **Me: Then let's get there! Marshall, gather the other pups and anyone else you can find! Rocky, you're with me!**

 **(Rocky and I rush out of the main hall towards the observation deck)**

* * *

Project MV Zone

Prologue

 **Earthrealm - Sky Temple  
30 days before the Dimensional Convergence**

Rain is heard pouring down. Thunder booms across the area. Red lightning strikes into the temple atop the mountain. Screams of agony start growing louder. Inside, the fallen Elder God Shinnok is being electrocuted while chained to the wall. The shocks stop for the moment and he collapses to his knees. He finally musters the strength to speak. "You-You should thank me, Raiden. Our battle changed you. For the better."

A silhouette is seen standing in front of the Jinsei. He looks up at the immortal and red lightning sparks from his eyes, revealing the silhouette as Raiden, who after cleansing the Jinsei adapted a darker persona. He tortures him with his lightning. Shinnok screams as Raiden approaches him slowly.

"Be silent, Shinnok." Raiden barked. Raiden shocks him once more. Though badly injured, Shinnok is still capable of speaking.

"But you wear my amulet. Finally, you embrace the truth the Elder Gods deny. The truth I was cast out for speaking."

"The truth I embrace, Shinnok, is that mercy is wasted on those who defile Earthrealm." Raiden countered. "I will destroy our enemies before they destroy us. Starting with you." He pulls the chains binding Shinnok, forcing the fallen Elder God to his feet. Shinnok chuckles.

"How, Raiden? Not even you can kill an Elder God." Shinnok reminds him. He notices red lightning generating from Raiden's right hand.

"There are fates worse than death." Raiden darkly said as he forms a blade construct. And with just one swift motion, he decapitates Shinnok. The fallen Elder God gagged as his head falls from his body and drops to the stone floor. Raiden picks up the disembodied head and places it on a makeshift table. Raiden pounds his fist on the table.

"I will deliver you to Liu Kang and your NetherRealm minions. You will serve as warning, and an emblem of my wrath."

After he spoke to the severed, albeit still-living head of Shinnok, he teleports out of the damaged chamber. Moments later, a mysterious woman in white walks into the chamber. Around her, the rain freezes, almost like time around her has stopped.

"This was not your destiny, Shinnok. Once again, the Thunder God has upset the balance of history." The woman spoke. "But know this - the arc of the universe bends to my will." When she tightened her fist, Shinnok's blood stopped flowing, just as it began to drip off the table. "For now, I shall restore you, Shinnok." She turns back time around her to the point just before Shinnok's decapitation occurred. Shinnok noticed the woman once his head returned to his body. He uses his dark powers to break his binds.

"Why are you here?" Shinnok spoke.

"As I said, Shinnok, Raiden's actions have tampered with the balance of destiny." She spoke. "If the balance is to be restored, I will need you."

"What is it that I must do?" Shinnok asked.

"You may have lost your power, but you can still manage to create darkness in your path. But even with your restoration, it is beyond even my power to maintain the balance among the universe."

Shinnok pondered for a brief moment, then he smirked with satisfaction. "This universe, perhaps."

"Of course. The balance not just affects our universe, but many others." The woman realized what Shinnok meant. She eyed the Jinsei in the chamber.

"Correct. All I need to do is gather as many of the most notorious, dastardly, and dangerous evildoers in the multiverse." Shinnok theorized. "With our combined efforts, we will spread darkness all over."

"And where there is darkness, there will also be light." The woman spoke.

"Yes. Once Raiden hears of my return, he will surely find a way to interfere, and when he does, I shall destroy him once and for all." Shinnok grinned maliciously. "I should thank you... Kronika."

* * *

 **NetherRealm - Shinnok's Temple  
28 days before the Dimensional Convergence  
**

Shinnok has not only gathered many of his world's most ruthless villains, but villains from other worlds as well. He summoned them to his temple using his dark powers. He stands up from his throne.

"Greetings, villains from different worlds. Welcome to the Netherrealm." Shinnok welcomed them. "I am Shinnok. I have gathered you here for one purpose: universal conquest. However, there is one obstacle that stands in our way. The Thunder God, Raiden, is assembling some pathetic heroes from your worlds... and I seek your aid in getting rid of them."

"How will we do that?" Jedah Dohma spoke up.

"Perhaps I can be of aid." Ultron spoke, gaining the other villains' attention.

"Continue, Ultron." The former Elder God allows the machine to speak. He reveals an image of six glowing stones.

"Gemstones? You plan on beating them with gemstones?" Albert Wesker asked, unimpressed. Ultron glanced at the former STARS captain.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Albert Wesker." Ultron said. "These are known as the Infinity Stones, six stone of infinite power that originate from my realm, each one granting whoever holds it control over these aspects of existence: Time, Space, Reality, Soul, Mind, and Power. Together, these Stones form the Infinite Six. Sigma and I used Space and Reality to merge our two worlds together. Once we use these Stones to unite all of ours together, we will show no mercy!"

"The Infinite Six are powerful, yes, but I fear that once those meddlesome heroes find out what happened to them, they will surely take them back from us." Heihachi Mishima noted.

"Besides, we have no idea where they are right now." Shang Tsung added. "And even if we did, they're too powerful for mortals to wield."

"That is why I'm choosing a select few to wield the Stones." Sigma suggests. "And how will our dimensions be converged, you ask? My Unity Engine will see to that."

"Very well, Sigma. Prepare the machine." Shinnok said before turning to Quan Chi. "Quan Chi, you will track down the Stones and bring them to Abel City."

"Yes, Lord Shinnok." Quan Chi bows in respect. The villains disperse to gather the Infinity Stones.

* * *

 **Abel City – Sigma's Laboratory  
** **3 Days before the Dimensional Convergence**

All of the villains of the dimensions have gathered at Sigma's lab. They managed to gather the Infinity Stones with Ultron's guidance.

"You have arrived at last." Sigma reported.

"So this is the machine that merged your worlds." Shinnok deduced.

"Correct." Sigma theorized. "I shall appoint the Infinity Stones to their trusted bearers." The six Infinity Stones are given to them as follows: Kano is given the Power Stone, Nikolai the Soul Stone, Darkseid the Time Stone, Le Paradox the Reality Stone, Bellwether the Mind Stone and Mayor Muldoon the Space Stone. Sigma prepares the machine and it begins to charge.

"Why is the machine charging?" Deadshot asked.

"Give it time, Lawton. I will inform you once it's ready." Sigma states.

* * *

 **Earthrealm – Sky Temple  
2 Days before the Dimensional Convergence**

In the Sky Temple, Raiden gasps in horror, snapping out of his meditation. Bo' Rai Cho, who meditates nearby notices him.

"Lord Raiden, what is wrong?" Bo' Rai Cho asked with concern.

"It's Shinnok… He's resurfaced." Raiden said.

"Shinnok? How can that be?" Bo' Rai Cho asked in surprise.

"It appears that… he is merging realms, much different from our own." The Thunder God states.

"I was told you have experienced this matter in the past, Raiden." Bo' Rai Cho noted.

"Not like this, Bo' Rai Cho." Raiden replies before standing up. "I must go. I will return with the others." With that said, he teleports out of the temple and returns with the kombatants that stood against Shinnok.

"Why did you bring us here?" Takahashi Takeda, Kenshi's son, asked.

"A grave crisis looms, Takahashi Takeda, one that affects our realm among many others." Raiden told him.

"What are you on about?" Jackson Briggs aka Jax asked.

"Shinnok has resurfaced and has enlisted the help of villains from different realms. He is merging those realms into one single united realm." Raiden explains.

"How do we stop him?" Kung Jin, the younger cousin of Kung Lao, asked.

"The power he has obtained prior to the unification of these realms makes him far too strong for any of us to face alone. For now, we must enlist the assistance of the heroes of these merging realms." Raiden notes.

"But where do we start?" Cassandra "Cassie" Cage, the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, asked.

"That is for you to decide, Cassandra Cage." Raiden replies. "There are many realms that will soon be affected by this Dimensional Convergence. I fear that if we fail to stop Shinnok and his allies, all is lost. Now go. Find anyone that can help us in this fight." With that said, all the kombatants left the Sky Temple and begin their search for worthy allies. He turns to Bo' Rai Cho. "Watch over the Jinsei in my stead, Bo' Rai Cho."

"Where will you be going?" Bo' Rai Cho asked.

"To the Netherrealm. I know that Liu Kang does not forgive me for what I did during Shao Kahn's invasion, but if we're to stop Shinnok and his allies, Earthrealm needs its champion." Raiden states before teleporting out of the Sky Temple.

* * *

 **(After Marshall brings the other pups, Sora, Cole and the Guardians of the Galaxy to the observation deck, I explain to Ryder what happened)**

 **Ryder: Chase and Skye are missing?**

 **Rocky: Yes, and I believe someone took them hostage for a reason.**

 **(My Bluetooth goes off)**

 **Me: Archer here.**

 **Dojo: (On speaker) Dude, you got to come to the Temple right away! A new Shen Gong Wu's been revealed!**

 **Me: We're on our way. (I hang up) That was my friend from the Temple. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself.**

 **Marshall: What's a… Shen Gong Wu?**

 **Rocket: We'll explain it on the way.**

 **Me: We better take the Quadrant. Better safe than sorry. You readers may leave a review. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Hero Chapter 1: Sly Cooper

**(We meet with Dojo and the Monks outside the Temple)**

 **Omi: Mister Archer! You have returned.**

 **Me: It's been too long, guys.**

 **Ryder: So these are monks you told me about.**

 **Kimiko: Who's this handsome guy?**

 **Me: Oh, that's right. Monks, Dojo, meet Ryder and the PAW Patrol. This is Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma. Right now, Chase and Skye are missing.**

 **Raimundo: That's why we called you. It's the Arkham Knight! He has them!**

 **Ryder: What?!**

 **Kimiko: Apparently, he nabbed them while they were alone and he'll let them go in exchange for the new Shen Gong Wu that revealed itself.**

 **Rocket: What is it?**

 **Dojo: (Opens the Ancient Scroll) It's the Fang of Ferocity. It gives whoever wields it the strength and abilities of any animal that existed.**

 **Riku: Any idea where you hid it?**

 **Dojo: There's only one place I could think of hiding it. (Transforms) Hop on!**

 **Marshall: Uh, thanks, but I don't do so well in heights.**

 **Ryder: Don't worry, little pup. You're riding with us** **.**

 **(Ryder** **and Marshall hop on the Quadrant and follow Dojo)**

* * *

Project MV Zone

Hero Chapter 1: Master Thievery

 **Paris, France  
1 Day before the Dimensional Convergence**

 **(Sly Cooper's POV)**

Nighttime in the city of Paris, a lone figure stands atop the Eiffel Tower. Curved cane in hand, I see a truck hauling a priceless jade conch escorted by police cruisers.

" _I assume you already know who I am, but in case you forgot, let me start from the beginning._ " I stated in my voiceover. " _The name's Sly, Sly Cooper, and in case you haven't figured it out already, I'm a thief, and a really good one at that. In fact, I come from a long line of thieves, known as the Cooper Clan. I was orphaned at a young age and was sent to an orphanage, where I met my two best buddies, Bentley, the brains of our gang, and Murray, the muscle. Of course, as a master thief, I only steal from other thieves. What I found about an art collector I heard stories about was that he was involved in several black market deals and made dozens of underhanded purchases, which brings me to tonight. My first heist of the night after my somewhat miraculous return from being stranded in Ancient Egypt for a whole year was an ancient Atlantean conch. I just hope you-know-who doesn't show up."_

Once the museum's lights go off, I opened the skylight. I look down at the jade conch shell that is glimmering in the moonlight. "Bentley, I'm in position. How are things on your end?"

" _I'm almost done with the security system, Sly. I can't believe it's been a year since you came back from Egypt."_ Bentley noted from Sly's earpiece.

"What can I say? I'm all about making a comeback." I spoke confidently. I soon notice the lasers surrounding the conch's fiberglass casing disappearing.

" _Okay, the security system is down. It should be safe to go in now, Sly._ " Bentley reports from the earpiece.

"Okay, thanks, Bentley." I thank him as I jump down onto the floor. I opened the case and pick up the conch and replaced it with my calling card. I close the case, but before I get the chance to leave, I heard a gun being cocked behind me. I smirked upon hearing that familiar sound. "I had a feeling you'd be here." I looked behind me and I spot Interpol Inspector and my on/off girlfriend Carmelita Fox. With her trusty Shock Pistol in hand, she approaches me.

"Save the formalities, Cooper. I knew you came for the Kraken Conch." Carmelita states.

"Really? Well, I've already have this beautiful conch in my hand, so why don't you let me leave with my prize and I'll get back to you?" I teased.

"And miss my chance to finally bring you in?" Carmelita smirks. "Sorry, Ringtail, but this heist will be your last!" She then engaged against me in hand-to-hand combat.

She fires two shots with her Shock Pistol, but I deflect the shots with my cane. I deal three strikes to her torso before countering my kick with a judo throw. "Had enough yet?" Carmelita challenged.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" I called her bluff and I throw a smoke bomb, blinding her before striking her with my signature cane. Our scuffle continued for a good minute before I took her down with a dropkick. Carmelita managed to get up, but the damage done to her body caused her to fall to her knees.

"That takes care of her." I said before I put away my cane and look at my prize. I was so mesmerized by its beauty in the moon's light I didn't notice that someone came by and took it out of my hand. Once I find out, I turned to the one responsible for taking the conch. He looked to be a human who was about a foot or two taller than me. He had blonde hair and his blue eyes shined in the night sky. Judging from the scaled shirt and shell-like pauldron on his right shoulder, he's definitely Atlantean.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with that conch?" I asked him.

"Taking it back to where it rightfully belongs." He told me, which made me a little mad.

"You can't do that!" I argued. I was taken aback when a trident materializes in his free hand.

"What gives you the right to speak such nonsense, filthy rodent?!" He shouts.

"Okay, first off, it's Cooper, Sly Cooper. Make sure you remember it." I told the Atlantean. "Second, someone already stole that conch to begin with. I'm only here to steal it from him."

Carmelita manages to get up and aim her Shock Pistol at the Atlantean, who I managed to identify as the king of Atlantis, Aquaman, only to get a shock from his trident. I was so mad at what he did I struck him with my cane, making him drop the conch. Thankfully for the both of us, it didn't break. He then glares at me. "It does not matter who steals from whom. Thieves are thieves, and as the King of Atlantis, all thieves shall feel the ocean's wrath!" Aquaman states as he gets into a fight against me.

Aquaman's trident clashed with my cane several times, but I dealt the first blow with a kick to the waist. My Atlantean adversary nearly hit me with his trident at least once, but I was too quick for him and I dealt some tough blows to his body. I land a sweep attack with my cane and deliver an overhead strike, knocking him to his knees.

"Some king you turned out to be." I smirked.

Aquaman held his torso in pain. "Damn you, Cooper... May the seas conspire against you!" With that said, he leaves through the skylight. I look over to the conch and Carmelita. As much as I could make a break for it with the conch, I felt a little worried about Carmelita, so I helped her up to her feet.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Why are you helping me, Ringtail?" Carmelita asked.

"There's no law against helping Interpol officers." I replied.

"But what about the conch? You could've made a break for it."

"I can always come back for it another time." I admitted before giving her the Kraken Conch. "Besides, a heist is too easy without someone to catch me."

"Well, it's just… first you, now him? I don't know how many unexpected visitors we could handle." Carmelita said before they hear a new voice.

"Guess we could come back later." We turn around and notice a group of people.

Carmelita was shocked at the sight of the new people who arrived. "Who are you?"

The elder woman in army garb stepped forward and spoke. "General Sonya Blade, Special Forces. We have come seeking your assistance."

"Assistance? With what?" I asked her.

"There is a grave danger that awaits our worlds and several others." The blind swordsman, Kenshi, replied. "The fallen Elder God known as Shinnok has resurfaced and has gathered allies from other worlds, including yours. We were informed of this by the Thunder God, Raiden and he has sent us to recruit you to help us in our fight against Shinnok."

"And what makes you think we'll believe you?" Carmelita asked with disbelief. Then, almost as if on cue, my headset went off. I answered and Bentley went nuts.

" _Sly! Le Paradox's blimp is here! You gotta come see this!_ " Bentley shouted to the point I nearly went deaf. I look out the door and see he was right. We all exit the museum, meet with Bentley and Murray beside the van and we see the blimp in the air, but something was different. The blimp was glowing! And not just one color, it had glowed six colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Something was definitely up.

"Wait a minute, I know about that glow!" Carmelita said.

"You do?" Action movie star Johnny Cage asked.

"Sort of. A fellow Interpol officer told me about six stones of incredible power." Carmelita explained. "I recall these stones are known to go by one name, but I couldn't place it."

"The Infinity Stones." Bentley figured out.

"So that's what they're called." Carmelita realized.

"How do you know about these "Infinity Stones", Bentley?" Johnny Cage asked.

"I read up about their origin while Sly was stuck in Egypt." Bentley explained. "I thought they were just a myth, but boy, was I wrong."

Soon, the six bearers of the stones and Shinnok appear from a gateway and face us. I noticed a familiar skunk among them, a red stone in his hand.

"Le Paradox!" I scowled.

"You know him?" Cassie asked me.

"Know him? That blimp of his was the reason I was stranded in Ancient Egypt in the first place! He has held a long grudge against my family for what my father did to his." I explained to her.

"Enough formalities!" Le Paradox barked as he brandishes his sword. "This museum shall be your grave, Cooper!"

An all-out battle broke out around me, leaving me to deal with Le Paradox and a sheep woman wearing a yellow stone around her neck. Le Paradox turns away. "You handle Cooper, my dear Bellwether. I'll deal with the commoners." Le Paradox commands her. She replies with a smile and a wink. He leaves her to face me. I notice the yellow stone.

"That's a nice little rock. Where'd you steal it?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Bellwether smirked. "Not that it'll matter since you won't be around to hear it." She takes on a fighting stance and I assume mine.

I block a double punch with my cane and counter with a swing of my cane. I go for an overhead attack, but what she said next took me completely by surprise. "That won't be happening! Mind Stone!" I was suddenly caught in a yellow barrier and got slammed to the ground. I got a little woozy, but I shook it off and continued to fight. She caught me off my guard with that "Mind Stone", but I was able to defeat her with three swings of my cane.

"Now to see what that stone is capable of." I said as I approached her. Before I got the chance to pick up the stone in her hand, but I was stopped by Le Paradox.

"Get away from her, Cooper!" Le Paradox barked before he nails me with a barrage of slash attacks. I couldn't react fast enough and I was sent to the ground. "How fitting that your life will be ended by the same criminal that left you stranded in the past." He raises his sword, ready to finish me when Johnny Cage blocked the attack and countered with a punch to the groin. He screams in pain. I almost laugh my tail off. Le Paradox's face became red with anger. He kicks Johnny into Kenshi. I was able to get up.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me, Cooper!" Le Paradox began to seethe with anger.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for locking you up, but whatever history our clans had with each other, that happened a long time ago." I tried reasoning with him. "So let's just bury the hatchet and move on, okay?"

"You think I haven't tried that already?!" Le Paradox barked. "I may not have been able to erase your name from history, Cooper, but now, now I can erase you!" He assumes his stance while I brandish my cane. It was then we did battle.

Our weapons clashed for a good minute until he gets me with a strike to the abdomen and a blast from what he referred to as a "Reality Stone". I retaliate with two swings to the chest and a kick to the right leg. We exchanged blows for another minute until our weapons clashed again.

"This time, you will fall!" Le Paradox scowled.

"Like I haven't heard that before." I replied. We pushed each other back. Our battle continued for minutes until I dealt a low swing, knocking him down.

"I'm not one to be "erased" so easily." I smirked at my opponent.

"Curse you, Cooper. Just you wait, once the dimensions are converged, you will all pay dearly!" Le Paradox yelled as he and the other villains retreat towards the blimp before it flies away.

"What does he mean by "Once the dimensions are converged"?" Carmelita asked.

"I think it's best to know once you hear it from the horse's mouth. Anyway, now that you know what's happened do you want to help us out?" Sonya asked them.

"After what happened, how can we refuse?" I replied, offering a handshake, to which Johnny proudly accepts.

* * *

 **Netherrealm  
1 Day before the Dimensional Convergence**

Raiden arrives in the Netherrealm and sees the revenants of the fighters who have been killed since Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm with Liu Kang and Kitana on stone thrones. Raiden takes a knee in respect.

"You've got some nerve coming here after all these years, Raiden." Liu Kang spoke. "State your business."

"I bring grave news from Earthrealm." Raiden reports. "Shinnok has returned and has gathered allies from other worlds and with their help, he plans to merge those worlds into a single realm."

"And you're telling us about this because…?" Kitana asked.

"I fear that if this goes unchecked, all is lost." Raiden said somberly.

"So you come here seeking our assistance so that we can aid you in stopping Shinnok?" Sindel asked. "How absurd."

"What I say to you now is the truth. Even now, they continue to grow stronger." Raiden told them. "All I ask is that you aid me in this mission to save these realms and in exchange for your aid, I will restore your souls using the healing properties of the Jinsei."

Each of the revenants glanced at one another in contemplation. After that moment of silence, Liu Kang and Kitana stood up and approached Raiden. Liu Kang replied to his request with just one simple sentence.

"Take us to the Jinsei."

* * *

 **Sky Temple - Jinsei Chamber  
1 Day before the Dimensional Convergence**

The Earthrealm warriors returned to the Sky Temple with Sly, Carmelita and the gang. They look at the swirling blue energy that gives off a relaxing aura. "This is your hideout?" Murray asked.

"Beats a worn-out old house in Paris." Jacqui Briggs smirked.

Carmelita noticed the blue energy swirling in the center. "What's this blue stuff here?"

"That is what Raiden calls the Jinsei." Bo' Rai Cho speaks up, making the newcomers to the gathering notice him. "The liquid you see in this chamber can heal any injury you've sustained in battle while you're inside. In other words, you are looking at Earthrealm's life force."

"Amazing. Can it restore a person's soul as well?" Bentley asked.

"That is why I brought them here." They hear Raiden's voice and they notice him entering the chamber with the revenants.

"What in the world?!" Murray gasped.

"Are they ghosts?" Sly asked, feeling frightened.

"No. These individuals have been dead since Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. The sorcerer Quan Chi has claimed their souls, turning them into revenants and only by his dark magic can we undo the spell that binds them." Raiden states.

"Unfortunately, I was blinded by vengeance for my family and clan and killed Quan Chi in cold blood." Hanzo Hasashi, better known as Scorpion, adds.

"That is before I realized what the Jinsei is capable of." Raiden continued. "With it, souls can be restored."

"Can corrupted souls really be restored?" Kung Jin asked.

"It is hard to say, Kung Jin, but we shall find out." Raiden said as he raised his hands. Once he did, blue streams of energy emanating from the Jinsei entered the his body and guides it to the bodies of the revenants. After a short minute, the revenants are restored to the living once again. Shaolin warrior Kung Lao holds his head, feeling slight pain.

"Ugh... What happened? Where are we?" Kung Lao asked, looking around the chamber.

"All will be explained in due time, Kung Lao." Raiden states. "For now, I will bring everyone up to speed on the current situation."

Everyone gathered around Raiden and the Thunder God began his explanation. "Not too long ago, I had sensed that Shinnok has somehow resurfaced from the Netherrealm. He plans on merging this realm with many others. And to ensure he will succeed, he has gathered allies from those realms. I also sensed that among those that side with Shinnok, six of them hold six stones of unimaginable power, power I have yet known about."

"Bentley informed us that they were called the Infinity Stones." Sonya deduced.

"That's right, Sonya. As Raiden pieced together, the Infinity Stones are comprised of six stones, each one granting its bearer control over a facet of existence." Bentley informed them. "Le Paradox and his... sweetheart, Bellwether have but two: Mind and Reality. We've yet to know who holds the remaining four: Space, Power, Soul and Time."

"With these Infinity Stones, Shinnok and his allies are too powerful to take on at this point." Raiden pointed out. "For now, we must continue to gather allies."

"Understood, Lord Raiden." Kuai Liang, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei nods. "And I know where to look next."

* * *

 **(En route to the location of the Fang of Ferocity, I have a talk with Ryder and Rocket in the Quadrant)**

 **Rocket: So why does this guy want this Fang of Ferocity anyway?**

 **Ryder: No idea, but there has to be a reason behind it.**

 **Me: You may be right about that, Ryder. Just think of what he'll do with it.**

 **Dojo: (From outside) Attention everyone, we are approaching the Rock of Gibraltar.**

 **Rocket: The Rock of Gibraltar, huh? This'll be good.**

 **Me: Let's hope we find that Fang, for the sake of Chase and Skye. You readers may leave a review if you choose. Archer out!**


	3. Dark Chapter 1: Cyrille Le Paradox

**(I wake up to see the entire base coated in snow. I notice Ryder, Tails and Sofia playing in the snow with the pups)**

 **Me: Look at them having fun on Christmas morning. I may not be a fan of the cold, but it won't stop me from joining in.**

 **(I begin to leave my workshop before I notice Daisy in a beautiful Santa outfit)**

 **Me: Oh, Daisy! Good morning.**

 **Daisy: Merry Christmas, Archer.**

 **Me: And a Happy New Year to you. (I look up at the door frame and find a familiar plant) Is that what I think it is?**

 **Daisy: (Smiling) Mm-hmm!**

 **(She and I share a long kiss)**

 **Me: I'll take that as my Christmas gift from you. Now, give me a minute to get everything ready for the countdown party.**

 **(Daisy leaves me to prepare for the countdown party)**

* * *

Project MV Zone

Dark Chapter 1: The Collector

 **Le Paradox's Blimp  
1 Day before the Dimensional Convergence**

 **(Cyrille Le Paradox's POV)**

Inside the hall leading to the flight deck, I accompany a few of my trusting allies who hold the Infinity Stones to the flight deck of my blimp. I glance at the Reality Stone in my hand, a red glow shining bright from it.

"You seem to know about these dimensions a lot, Lord Shinnok." I spoke to the fallen Elder God. "Been traveling through any time periods?"

"Elder Gods such as I hold knowledge of all dimensions, past and present, Le Paradox." Shinnok replies. "There is nothing about them I do not know."

"Fear is what sets the balance between good and evil." Kano states.

"You better not shift that balance against us, or else this alliance is done." Darkseid glared at the fallen Elder God.

"As long as we share a common agenda, Darkseid, there is nothing for you to fear." Shinnok reassures.

"You mean as long as we follow your orders." Bellwether retorts.

"Speaking of things to follow, let's review what we know." I spoke up and showed them an image of my most hated rival: Sly Cooper. "This is Sly Cooper and he has been a thorn in my family's side for generations. How did I know about him? My father was meant to steal the world's largest diamond and pin the blame on Sly's father, Conner. Unfortunately, Conner got to the diamond first and once my father found out it was gone, he went into such a rage. He was discovered and subsequently arrested. I've harbored a deep hatred of him since."

"And how were you able to gain the skills you learned?" Kano asked.

"Ironically, after a string of failed heists, it was in prison where I got my criminal education." I continued to explain. "I manipulated those I could convince and bribed those I couldn't. After my release, I used my new skills and prison contacts to form a new syndicate. I masterminded heists across the world while maintaining my appearance as a law-abiding citizen, eventually becoming a famous art collector, while I made a fortune in trafficking priceless stolen treasures. Once I was rebuilt, I made a vow to destroy the Cooper Clan from history for what they did to my father! But even then, a Cooper managed to best me!"

"Well at least you weren't humiliated by a squirrel." Muldoon stated before Damian Wayne and Aquaman entered the flight deck.

"Report, Damian." Shinnok commands.

"We are approaching our destination; ETA eight minutes." Damian reports.

"Excellent. Go and inform the others, Damian. I shall need Aquaman." Shinnok nods. Damian leaves the flight deck, leaving us with Aquaman. "Now then, before we send you down there to retrieve the Kraken Conch, you are needed to hone your skills. Your training opponent shall be Cyrille Le Paradox."

Once I heard my name, I walked down the stairs to the lower platform, which acts as a makeshift arena. I glance at Aquaman.

"You presume yourself as king of Atlantis, yet I see nothing inside you that defines you as such." I taunted.

"Your banal intimidations will not work on me, even if we are allies." Aquaman countered. "Let's see how your so-called Reality Stone withstand the force of the seas." It was then our training match began.

Our weapons clashed for a good minute until I dealt a counter swipe to the chest. I fired a blast from the Reality Stone which hit Aquaman. The match went back and forth for a good two minutes. I dealt the final blow with a blast from the Reality Stone. Aquaman gets up.

"I'm impressed, Arthur Curry." Shinnok states. "You have what it takes to recover the Kraken Conch. Strike down anyone who gets in your way." Now that he understands his orders, the King of Atlantis leaves to retrieve the conch.

"Well fought, my sweet." Bellwether said with a warm smile.

"Well fought indeed." Shinnok adds. "But let's see how the Reality Stone fares against another of the Infinite Six. Percival Muldoon!"

"Yes, Lord Shinnok?" Muldoon asks.

"You are to spar with Le Paradox before we set out." Shinnok commands.

"Yes, my lord." Muldoon nods as he descends down the stairs and looks at me, wearing the Space Stone as a brooch.

"How intriguing. Space and Reality, the two stones that merged Ultron's world with Sigma's." Muldoon noted the scenario as he brandishes his weaponized umbrella.

"Let us see which stone is stronger." I ready my sword for a one-on-one duel with Muldoon.

Our weapons clash for a moment before I dealt a slash, followed by a side kick to the torso. I fire two blasts from the Reality Stone before Muldoon pulls me closer to him with the Space Stone. I was a bit off my guard with that, but it didn't stop me from continuing the fight. We continued exchanging blows until I dealt the final blow with a blast from the Reality Stone.

"You're better than I expected, Mayor." I complimented as I helped the Mayor up to his feet. I look over to the others and find my blimp hovering over Paris.

"We have arrived." Darkseid reports.

"And it looks like we're not the only ones here." Kano states, noticing their enemies alongside Sly, his gang and Carmelita outside the museum.

"Prepare to strike!" Shinnok commands as my rat troopers open a gateway to the museum, courtesy of our inventor friend, Cyborg. We enter it and appear in front of the heroes.

"Long time, no see, Cooper." I greeted tauntingly.

"Le Paradox!" Sly scowled at me.

"You know him?" Cassie asks.

"Know him? That blimp of his was the reason I was stranded in Ancient Egypt in the first place! He has held a long grudge against my family for what my father did to his." Sly explained to her.

"Enough formalities!" I barked as I brandished my sword. "This museum shall be your grave, Cooper!"

After those words were said, sparks immediately began to fly as I and my partner Bellwether look at Cooper. "You deal with Cooper, my love. I'll take care of the commoners." She responds with a smile and a wink as she engages Cooper. I knock an army girl with metal gauntlets to the ground.

"Hmm… those gauntlets are impressive. It's a shame I must destroy them, along with you." I said, raising the Reality Stone before being nearly struck by what looked like a bladed whip. I looked behind me and noticed a boy in metallic silver armor, streaks of yellow-orange along the legs and hands as well as a yellow headband.

"Get. Away. From her!" The boy scowls.

"T-Takeda…" the young army girl whispers.

"I never imagined someone like you would care for this lowlife." I smirked. The boy, Takeda attempts to deal a running haymaker, but I sidestep and counter with a kick to his back.

"Don't you talk about Jacqui like that, buddy!" Takeda shouts. "You want to get to her? You'll have to get by me!" He assumes a stance as I raise my sword.

Takeda began attacking without qualm with his bladed whips, but I was able to dodge them and dealt a swipe attack to his legs. I strike his midsection and follow that with a blast from the Reality Stone. Our battle was just starting and sparks are already flying, both literally and figuratively. It was about time I ended this fight. I set off a stink grenade that covers the area. With my opponent coughing up a storm, my rat troopers tied him down and I dealt a powerful swing of my epee sword, follow it up with three stabs to the midsection while he was falling and finish it with one final stab with some added flair. That was more than enough to knock him out.

"And just to be sure you won't interfere again…" I spoke as I approached him and broke his bladed whip launching gauntlets. As soon as I turn around, I find my enemy Sly Cooper standing over my lovely Bellwether. It looked like he was about to finish her. "Get away from her, Cooper!" I retaliate with a swing of my sword and knock him down. I look down at Cooper. "How fitting that your life shall end at the hands of the same skunk who stranded you in Egypt."

"Then do it. Kill me." Sly groaned, seething in pain.

"I thought you'd never ask." I raise my sword, ready to finish off Cooper. But once I make my move, my attack was blocked by this pompous human called Johnny Cage.

"Not gonna happen, buddy." He said before doing a split and punching my lower region, causing me to scream. Cage smirks as he watched me writhe in pain. Angered, I kicked him towards a blind swordsman. I turn to face my foe.

"Look, whatever history our families had with one another, that's all in the past." Sly attempted to reason with me.

"Forget about the past, Cooper!" I yelled. "This is between you and me!" We assume our fighting stances and did battle.

Cooper dealt a strike to my torso before I counter a sweep with an overhead strike. I fire a blast from the Reality Stone and follow it with a stab to the leg. Our weapons clashed for a moment until I counter a swing with a blast from the Reality Stone and I send him skidding with a roundhouse kick to the torso.

"You've fought valiantly, undoubtedly. Very good indeed. But this battle's over." I told him before a ladder dropped from my blimp. We climb inside. I look over to Sly. "Until we meet again, Cooper and friends. May Shinnok's plan ruin your day!" My blimp flies off.

* * *

 **Netherrealm – Shinnok's Fortress  
1 Day before the Dimensional Convergence**

Shinnok has gathered all of us in the meeting hall. Shinnok turns to Darkseid. "Go ahead."

Darkseid steps forward. "Lord Shinnok, the heroes are achieving loss after loss. Systems are back online. Supply from the other side of the Netherrealm is taking place. This means that we can begin our doomsday plot!" The Lord of Apokolips explains.

Then Mayor Percival Muldoon steps forward and displays a digital map of Earth. "In the north the Regia Solis is shortly in front of Earth's atmosphere. In the east the Graviton Core is in Knowmoon. In the south the Symbiote is in the Cliffside Asylum in Zootopia. In the west the heroes in the Jinsei Chamber, 300 to 400 miles in front of the Netherrealm.

"How long can we stop them?" Shinnok asks.

"Maximum one to two months." Darkseid answers.

"Does this also apply to the Dimensional Convergence?" Shinnok asks.

"Yes, Lord Shinnok." Muldoon nods.

"Lord Shinnok, as the lord of Apokolips, I will suggest to risk a breakthrough from the Siege of the Netherrealm. Keep in mind... in the War of the Dimensional Convergence, fifteen to twenty thousand of my Parademons have already won." Darkseid assures Shinnok.

"Yet that is what the Parademons are there for..." Shinnok thinks aloud.

"What you are telling us is clearly a fracture; a totally insane plan." Gunther Muldoon, Percival's son speaks up.

"Think about the thousands of the Parademons. We cannot risk the lives of my minions. Lord Shinnok, the orders have been executed. I give you my word of honor, as the lord of Apokolips..." Darkseid tells Shinnok.

"The Lord of the Netherrealm cannot disappear as a fameless legend from the parquet of dimensional history." Gunther glares.

"Even if the Dimensional Convergence should be successful, we would go from one siege to the other. I would then have to make a fortress in the open air or in a city or some similar country and wait for the end of all heroes. Judgement Day is the final plan we move to. We can unite our bodies with the Infinity Stones, along with my amulet, and the Infinity Gauntlet, and deliver a crushing blow to the heroes such that we can save everything we stand as villains. I'm an excellent planner." Shinnok grins with malice.

"Shinnok, D'Vorah and I have new recruits coming in soon." Quan Chi reports.

"You see, ladies and gentlemen, I will keep things right. And remember, I'm counting on all of you. Judgment Day will come. Judgment Day will come..." Shinnok announces. "Dismissed." We all leave, but Darkseid stops to talk with me, Bellwether and Kano.

"I want to immediately know if it's possible for Judgment Day to come or not." Darkseid assumed.

"It's unlikely that judgment day can come to the heroes..." I thought aloud.

"How can you say it's unlikely?" Bellwether asks me.

"Shinnok has nothing to confront the heroes, my love." I replied.

"Why don't you tell Shinnok? Have you all gone crazy?" Darkseid asks.

"Shinnok knows it himself, but he will never surrender, and we won't either! I went through that before, and once is enough!" Kano speaks up.

"Let's go, Cyrille, Dawn, and Kano, I have to get out of here. I've grown tired of this nonsense." Darkseid leaves with me, Dawn and Kano.

* * *

 **(I look over the countdown party decorations one final time)**

 **Me: Everything seems to be in order.**

 **(I turn around to face Ryder)**

 **Ryder: Looks great. But what about Chase and Skye?**

 **Me: That's why I called you here. I'm sending you and the pups to Gorilla City to save them.**

 **Ryder: But the Arkham Knight and Grodd are super strong.**

 **Me: That's why the monks and the Guardians are joining you on this mission. I'm counting on you, Ryder, to save them and bring them back before Monday.**

 **Ryder: New Year?**

 **Me: Exactly. Now, I suggest you and the pups get ready. I've got some things that need to be done. You readers may leave a review and Happy New Year to you all. Archer out!**


	4. Hero Chapter 2: Jago

**(I wake up with a pulsing headache)**

 **Me: Ugh! Talk about a wild one.**

 **Chase: (walks in) Are you alright?**

 **Me: Yeah. Are you and Skye feeling okay after what happened last month?**

 **Chase: We're a bit shaken, but yeah.**

 **Me: Alright. Do you think you could help me find the others? If you find Rocky, could you ask him and help me clean up?**

 **Chase: Don't worry, Chase is on the case.**

 **(Chase and I begin searching for the others)**

* * *

Project MV Zone

Hero Chapter 2: Spirit of the Tiger

 **Tiger's Lair  
Day of the Dimensional Convergence**

 **(Jago's POV)**

" _Months have passed since I, along with several other fighters, have defeated the malevolent Shadow Lord Gargos and brought peace to Earth. But something tells me that though the Earth is saved, there is still danger roaming about, waiting for the chance to strike."_ My thoughts began to process as I meditate alone. " _Even now, I meet potential allies from far away._ " I stand up and turn around before I notice a lone ninja, clad in blue. His forearms are coated in a thin layer of ice so it is safe to assume that he is a cryomancer, much like Glacius. With a stoic look in his eyes, he spoke to me.

"You are the one called Jago, correct?" The ninja asks.

"What is it that you want from me?" I question his intentions.

"I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and I bring grave news." This ninja, named Sub-Zero, told me. "A fallen Elder God known as Shinnok has risen from the Netherrealm and he has gathered allies from your realm among others. He has also obtained six stones of unfathomable power. The Thunder God Raiden has deduced that to stop Shinnok, we must gather as many allies as we could." He explains. "The question is would you be willing to save your realm and several others?"

"How do I know I can trust you, Sub-Zero?" I asked.

"I would be lying if I said I will not save your life." He tells me, leaving me puzzled as to why he'd say that. My answer came when Sub-Zero pushed me aside and blocked a fireball that was aimed for me with an ice shield. I turn around and noticed an ancient bronze war golem covered in stone, vines and bushes, as well as a being made entirely of super-heated plasma and flames. I recognized them right away.

"Aganos and Cinder!" I identified the intruders.

"You know these two?" Sub-Zero asks me.

"Yes. I fought alongside those two against the Shadow Lord." I clarified.

"Long time no fight, Jago." Cinder spoke before noticing Sub-Zero. "And I see you already made a new friend."

"What gives you the right to come here unannounced?!" I questioned.

"Rights? Who needs rights when I've got power?" Cinder states.

"Your flames will not save you." Sub-Zero challenged as he fires an icy projectile from his palms. Cinder counters with a flame ball as they engage in combat, leaving me standing face-to-face with Aganos. The golem roars, challenging me.

"You're making a grave mistake, Aganos. But if you wish to fight me, so be it." I spoke as I began to fight Aganos.

Aganos tucks into a ball and rolls forwards, but I break his maneuver with a swift strike of my kora sword. I deal a flurry of kicks to the legs and knock him into the air and follow up with an Endokuken. Aganos attempts a right hook but I ducked and countered with another kora swing and finished this fight mercifully with an aerial kick.

"We'll deal with this dispute later." I told the downed golem before looking over to Sub-Zero and Cinder still battling. Sub-Zero fires another ice ball, but Cinder dodges and tackles the cryomancer to the ground. He prepares a fireball to kill Sub-Zero, but I was able to rescue him by firing an Endokuken.

"You've got some nerve coming here and attacking us." I told Cinder.

"Says the monk who followed Gargos through most of his life." Cinder taunted me.

"He was deceiving me!" I yelled. "You may have been created by Ultratech, but even they can't save you now!" The two of us assume a fighting stance.

Cinder charges at me, but I deal a sweep attack to counter and deal a Wind Kick. I fire another Endokuken, which was blocked, but once Cinder jumped up, I dealt a powerful Tiger Fury. I blocked a couple of fire blasts with my kora sword and counter with another Wind Kick. Blows are exchanged, but one more Endokuken was enough to knock Cinder out.

"Gargos is the real enemy, Cinder, not me." I told the downed Cinder. I soon approached Sub-Zero and offered a hand. "Can you move?"

Sub-Zero takes my hand as I pull him up to his feet. "I'll be okay. The question is, are they?"

"Don't worry. It'll take more than that to kill them." I noted. "I understand Aganos and Cinder coming here, but why? And what were they doing?"

"We can ponder on that matter another day. For now, we should leave before anyone else comes here." Sub-Zero suggested, but we were suddenly cut off.

I turn to a dark purple portal opening and there he was. The Shadow Lord Gargos. With his demonic gargoyle-like appearance, he stares down at me and Sub-Zero with his diabolical green eyes.

"Gargos!" I scowled under my metal mask.

"I knew you would not stray far from this temple, Jago." Gargos deduced.

"But why return now? I was certain I defeated you in the Astral Plane!" Jago informed the Shadow Lord.

"This Shadow Lord isn't so easily killed, you know." Gargos clarifies. "And to answer your question, I work for my new master now."

"Master?" Gargos working under a master left me puzzled until Sub-Zero cleared the air.

"It is safe to assume that Shinnok convinced you to join his ranks, didn't he?" Sub-Zero asks.

"How perceptive of you, Grandmaster." Gargos spoke as he punches into a portal. Another portal opens near Sub-Zero and Gargos' punch knocks him down.

"Sub-Zero!" I yelled.

"Do not worry, Jago. He will live, but I can't say the same for you!" Gargos challenged me to battle, to which I accept.

Gargos immediately leapt into a portal above him, but with a well-timed Tiger Fury was able to knock him out of the air. I dealt a flurry of slashes to the Shadow Lord. Gargos' presence caused my Shadow Energy to surge. With it, I dealt a more devastating Wind Kick. Our battle went back and forth, but ultimately, with one Tiger Fury, Gargos was defeated. Gargos got to stand up, but collapsed onto one knee thanks to his injuries.

"Your evil ends here!" I spoke to the Shadow Lord. I prepared to finish him off, but I heard footsteps. They got louder as something approached the temple. I noticed a walking behemoth with a rocket launcher in hand. It looked like its skin was decayed and looked like it was stitched together down the middle. One of its eyes was yellow while the stitched skin concealed the other. Its teeth and gums show that it lacks any lips. "W-What is that thing?"

"My most loyal ally. Nemesis, meet Jago. Jago, meet your death!" Gargos laughs as he escapes through a purple portal.

Nemesis growls lowly, glancing at me with its one eye. If I am to defeat this monstrosity called Nemesis, then I must not hold back.

"I do not care if you follow Gargos' orders. You will fall!" I yelled before engaging in combat with Nemesis.

I dealt a strong Wind Kick, but Nemesis didn't even flinch to that. Nemesis responds by dealing a backhand with that rocket launcher. I got back up and began using my sword along with a flurry of kicks and palm strikes. Though the behemoth did not flinch, Nemesis must have felt the effects. This was my chance to finish this fight. I dealt a Wind Kick, which actually dealt some damage. I deal a devastating combination of sword slashes, roundhouse kicks, palm strikes and I finish with a giant fireball that is almost twice the size of my opponent. I unleash that fireball upon him, scorching him.

"My death does not come today." I spoke before turning to the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, who was able to get up from that attack from Gargos. He looks towards Nemesis.

"Is he…?" Sub-Zero asked; feeling a bit concerned about my battle with Nemesis.

"My attack was not fatal. He'll survive." I informed him. "You were right. A crisis is looming, far worse than Gargos himself."

"Correct, Jago. It is best you come with me to the Sky Temple in Earthrealm." Sub-Zero suggested. "Raiden will explain everything to you."

"But my allies…" I spoke, worried about my allies.

"Do not worry; my allies have informed them of the situation. We will meet with them at the Temple." Sub-Zero told me.

"Of course…" I said as we left the Tiger's Lair, hoping that the Grandmaster would be speaking the truth.

* * *

 **Sky Temple – Jinsei Chamber  
Day of the Dimensional Convergence**

After arriving to this Temple, the one called Raiden explained to me and my allies of what is transpiring. Once we were told of this unexpected news, I was surprised. At first, Gargos and Shinnok working together sounded impossible since Gargos is only loyal to himself, but hearing about Gargos aligning with Shinnok from Sub-Zero proved me wrong.

"So my intel was right. Gargos has teamed up with this Shinnok." Orchid, my half-sister, confirmed.

"And he has gathered allies from worlds much different from ours." Raiden informs us. "And he intends to merge those realms into one. But how, I do not know." Before the Thunder God can explain more, the chamber began to shake.

"What is going on?! What's happening?!" Tusk, the immortal warrior asked.

"It is as I feared. The realms are beginning to merge!" Raiden informed us. Soon, the quaking ceased completely.

"That's it?" Cage asked.

"I'll go check outside." Orchid said before leaving the chamber.

"Raiden, is this sudden event what your vision warned you about?" Kim Wu, guardian of the astral Dragon spirit asked.

"Indeed it is, Kim Wu. I envisioned it occurring just like it has now." Raiden told us. "But it's strange. Though the realms have just merged, this Chamber is not affected."

"Everyone! You might want to take a look at this!" Orchid shouts from outside the temple. Everyone, including myself, sped towards the temple courtyard and noticed a giant metal sphere in the sky. It sported a face none of us know of or has ever seen before.

"Is it me or does that moon up there look very strange?" Jacqui asked, completely puzzled by that weird moon's appearance.

"That is no moon…" I whispered. Suddenly, Tusk noticed a bat-shaped jet approaching the temple.

"We have a visitor." Tusk reports. The jet starts hovering in front of us as the cockpit opens, revealing the pilot to be a masked man garbed in black and silver. The cowl appears to have a bit of a bat motif as well as the bat-shaped symbol on the chest. But what I heard next surprised me.

"We meet again, Batman." Raiden greeted the masked man.

"You know this man?" I asked.

"Raiden, Scorpion and I were unexpectedly transported to his universe at some point in our lives." Sub-Zero explains.

"Yes, but now is not the time to explain. We need to look into this. Come with me to Gotham. There is something I must show you." Batman tells us. A dropship came and picked us up.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Day of the Dimensional Convergence**

The dropship followed the jet all the way to Gotham City. I noticed a type of prison from within the dropship. We found ourselves inside a type of underground cave, but it looked more like a subway station that has been converted into a base of operations.

"This place was once the original Gotham Underground, built by Kenneth Wayne, but these days…" Batman began before we enter his base of operations. "…It's the Batcave."

"I always imagined the Batcave being built under a mansion." Kitana stated.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Batman told her before he led us to a type of hub. "Now then, I'd like all of you to meet Brother Eye."

"More like the Eye of Sauron. Surveillance hub?" Kung Jin asks.

"More than that. A communications hub linked to every satellite and server on the planet. It warns us when trouble's coming, and guides us when trouble's here." Batman explains.

"I've never seen such amazing technology, especially this far away from Paris." Bentley said, awestruck at the sight of Brother Eye.

"It must take a real genius to operate tech like this…" Jacqui comments before we hear another voice.

"I don't know about "genius," but I do have a PhD." A chair swivels around, revealing a young woman with blonde hair tied in pigtails with dyed tendrils on each side, one side red and the other blue. She's wearing a leather outfit that is one-half red and one half black with four diamonds on the red side of her pants. Two gun holsters are strapped to her thighs. She greets us as she is chewing some bubble gum.

"Hanzo! Kuai Liang! Raiden! I haven't seen you in ages. You sure came a long way." She greeted us. "And I see you brought some friends."

"I'm surprised that you of all people brought us here. Things seem to be going well for you. So what happened?" Sonya asked.

"Long story short, some wizard in red opened a gateway to the Phantom Zone and freed Superman. And it appears that what's left of the Regime joined the wizard's ranks." Batman informs us. It didn't take long for Raiden to figure out who opened the Phantom Zone and freed the dictatorial Man of Steel.

"Shinnok."

"So you heard of this guy." Batman said to the Thunder God.

"Shinnok was a former Elder God that was involved in a seemingly endless war with Earthrealm." Raiden explains. "Three months ago, he was incarcerated and sent to the Netherrealm. But now, he is free."

"But why now? For what reason would he break Superman out of the Phantom Zone?" Sub-Zero asks.

"The reason he freed him for is why I brought you here." Batman told us. "Since our worlds have merged with several others, it created gaps in global security. My affiliates are covering them where we can, but we're stretched thin; vulnerable. I can assume this Shinnok has allies working in the dark. Harleen, show them what you found."

"Right-o, Bats." Harley Quinn, often referred to as "Harleen", replies before typing in some details. The screen reveals a being made entirely of a dark energy, along with portraits of several others, one of which was of a familiar stone golem.

"Blackheart, everyone's favorite spawn of Mephisto… He's got himself a band of cronies, calls them the "New Society"." She reports her findings.

"Thankfully, my mole in South America informed me that Blackheart is planning something big." Maya states. "But what, where, when, we don't know."

"Speaking of which, I do remember overhearing something about them testing some kind of biological weapon: a gas. I believe they called it the Revenant Virus." Boxer TJ Combo piped. "They intend to ship it to Blackheart from a shoddy little hideaway in Christ's Crown."

"I want five of you head to Christ's Crown, find that hideout and stop that gas from reaching Blackheart." Batman recommended.

"Not joining us for the party?" Takeda asks.

"As much as I'd be willing to assist you, Gotham needs my full attention." Batman tells us.

"And besides, there are still allies that we must find in this newly combined world." Raiden adds.

"Exactly. We must find whoever we can and convince them to help us." Batman states.

"Don't worry, Bats. With this crew on the job, what could go wrong?" Harley quips before leaving with Cassie, Maya, TJ Combo and Sub-Zero.

"Batman, I know we just met, but do you really trust someone like her fighting alongside you?" I asked.

"She's a much different person since Joker died. Mostly." Batman tells me. I contemplate on how four of my allies can trust a woman like Harley. But though it wracks my mind, I have a mission to complete.

* * *

 **(With Rocky's help, we got the place cleaned in record time)**

 **Me: Whew! All clean.**

 **Rocky: I'll be honest. We had a lot of fun.**

 **Me: Especially with Skye and Zuma playing Pup-Pup Boogie like it's a competition.**

 **Rocky: (Laughs) Yeah. They can be pretty competitive when it comes to Pup-Pup Boogie. I enjoy New Year's Eve.**

 **Me: So do I. Well, I better get started as soon as I can. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	5. Dark Chapter 2: Gargos

**(Shao Kahn reaches the top of the altar, where he sees the Master Emerald. He reaches out to touch it…)**

 **Terra: I'd stay away from that Emerald if I were you, Shao Kahn.**

 **(Shao Kahn turns around and sees us)**

 **Shao Kahn: Too little, too late. Once I bring this Master Emerald to Kronika, I will use its power to reclaim my throne.**

 **Ventus: Throne? What throne?**

 **Shao Kahn: Don't toy with me, child! Kotal and Kitana have sullied my throne for far too long!**

 **Chase: Oh yeah. Jade told me Kitana became the new Kahn of Outworld when she defeated you.**

 **Shao Kahn: That's right. And I'll destroy anyone that stands in my way, starting with you!**

 **Aqua: What do you plan to do? There are 19 of us and only one of you.**

 **?: Don't be so sure of that.**

 **(We look up and see a large-headed scientist with an N on his forehead. He's riding a hovercraft)**

 **Shao Kahn: Ah, Cortex! Right on time.**

 **Marshall: Cortex? As in Dr. Neo Cortex?**

 **Dr. Cortex: The one and only. You're all dying to know why I'm here. Kronika required my talents. And this Master Emerald will help Shao Kahn get his throne back.**

 **Me: Get real!**

 **(We engage Shao Kahn and Cortex in battle)**

* * *

Project MV Zone

Dark Chapter 2: Return of the Shadow Lord

 **Astral Plane  
Day of the Dimensional Convergence**

 **(Gargos' POV)**

Within the vast, yet empty confines of the Astral Plane, I, the Shadow Lord Gargos, began to wonder how I was defeated by a bunch of fighters weaker than me, some of those fighters being from Ultratech. And just as I was recovering from my battles, a portal opened behind me and seven beings appeared from it, all of whom appear to be from different worlds. One of those beings was a red-robed sorcerer with chalk white skin and white eyes. What really piqued my interest is the gold medallion with a green jewel in the center. He approaches me as I stood still.

"Greetings, Gargos. I am Shinnok, lord of the Netherrealm." Shinnok introduces himself.

"You have come to my domain seeking to recruit me." I guessed. And based on the silence that followed, it is safe to assume I was right.

"Straight to the point." The small sheep, the one called Dawn Bellwether, said.

" _Dah,_ that's correct." The metal man known as Nikolai nods.

"Then your journey here is wasted." I spoke. "My loyalties are to myself and myself alone."

"I see… but what if I were to tell you that there is a power that rivals even you?" Shinnok asks me.

"I'm listening." I said, turning my head to glance at the sorcerer. The six other beings reveal six colored stones that glow brightly in the vast darkness of the Astral Plane.

"What my "affiliates" have here are the Infinity Stones, six mystical stones from another world, each one containing limitless power and can grant its wielder control over these aspects of life in the universe: Reality, Space, Time, the Soul, Power and the Mind." Shinnok explains. "And soon, with these stones, we will unite many different worlds into one and rule over all!"

"Yes… That is something we can agree on." I told him, fully turning around.

"Correct, Gargos." Shinnok tells me. "Join us, and with our combined power, along with that of the Infinity Stones, the living of many universes shall be laid to rest in a single grave!"

"Um, hold that thought." The bulbous one, Percival Muldoon spoke up. "Tell me you're not seriously planning on adding him to our ranks."

"Mayor Muldoon, we need his powers for our plan to work." Darkseid tells him.

"You can't be serious about this! He's as dangerous as Shao Kahn! And I used to follow his orders!" Kano agreed with Muldoon.

"Give us cause to trust you – help us with the Dimensional Convergence." Bellwether tells me. "And in exchange, we could also help you get rid of that Jago for good."

"Hmm… You know of Jago, yet he does not know of you." I said before eyeing Shinnok. "In that case, I shall join, on the one condition that I face you… and Darkseid… in Mortal Kombat."

Shinnok grins at this. "You know of our rights. Very well, we accept your challenge. Defeat us and we will personally welcome you to our alliance. Fail and you shall remain in this empty space for all eternity." He signals Darkseid to join him on the battlefield. I chuckle lowly.

"Look at us. Three evil lords, fighting for chaos, yet responsible for so much horror and destruction. Are your hands any dirtier than mine? Your pathetic army will not win. You two need me." I then engaged Shinnok in battle.

I dealt three swift punches to Shinnok, but he blocked all three of them and counters with a blast from his amulet. I swoop forward in a rushing tackle, knocking him back. I follow up with my Oblivion attack. We land several more attacks, but I end this battle with another Oblivion Attack. Shinnok gets up but drops to a knee from his injuries.

"As I said, you need me." I told the sorcerer.

"Are you injured, Lord Shinnok?" Darkseid asks.

"Save your concern for the others, Darkseid." Shinnok said as he got up. "It'll take more than that to kill me. Show him what I've made of you."

"It shall be done, my lord." Darkseid engages in battle against me.

Darkseid immediately fired his Omega Beam on me, yet I barely feel the impact as I block it. I retaliate with a Reckoning attack, which the lord of Apokolips dodges, but he did not count on me grabbing him as he was about to deal an overhead attack. I fly into a portal above with him and exit another, slamming him as I land. Despite his immense power, Darkseid feels like he's overmatched, so he calls forth a Parademon.

"Decided to call your minion, huh? Well, two can play at that game." I told Darkseid as I summoned my two minions, Izzik and Dretch. "Izzik, Dretch, show no mercy!" I commanded as my two minions battled the Parademon.

"Wait a minute. Isn't summoning minions during battle considered unfair?" Bellwether asked.

"We're villains, my dear. We're all about unfair." Le Paradox reminded her.

"Oh, right." She admitted.

My minions were able to best the Parademon and they disappear through a portal behind me. We continue our battle, which ends in my victory once I struck a Shadow Reckoning attack at him. Darkseid stands up, but collapses to a knee.

"So, do we have an agreement?" I asked.

"You have proven yourself well, Gargos." Shinnok said. "We welcome you to our alliance." Darkseid gets up. "As soon as we are ready, the Dimensional Convergence will begin."

"Yes, but first, I have some unfinished business with a certain monk." I said as I leave through one of my portals.

* * *

 **Tiger's Lair  
Day of the Dimensional Convergence**

I reappear from my portal in the mountain temple and see Jago alongside a ninja in blue. The monk scowls at me.

"Gargos!" Jago scowls.

"I knew you would be here in this temple, Jago." I spoke to him.

"But why return now? I was certain I defeated you in the Astral Plane!" Jago was wise to inform me.

"This Shadow Lord isn't so easily killed, you know." I simplified my return to him. "And to answer your question, I work for my new master now."

"Master?" Jago was clueless until the ninja known as Sub-Zero put two and two together.

"It is safe to assume that Shinnok persuaded you to join his ranks, didn't he?" Sub-Zero interrogated.

"How perceptive of you, Grandmaster." I spoke to the ninja as I punched into a portal. Another one opens in front of him and my punch catches him off his guard as it knocks him back.

"Sub-Zero!" Jago shouted and glared at me.

"Do not worry, Jago. He will live, but I can't say the same for you!" I challenge the monk to battle.

I leap into a portal above, but a Tiger Fury knocked me out of the air. I retaliated with an Oblivion attack, followed by an Eternal Reckoning. He attempts a Wind Kick, but a Shadow Oblivion prevented that. I flew over his Endokuken and dealt a powerful Reckoning from above. I grab my opponent and siphon his strength and dealt a combo that rendered him virtually immobile. He managed to get up, but his wounds too much to handle, he drops to a knee.

"All that power, and yet you're still too weak to defeat me!" I taunted. Jago seethed as he struggled to stand. "I commend your persistence. It'd be a shame not to kill you, but you are not worthy enough to die by my hand." Then I heard approaching footsteps. I noticed Nemesis enter the temple as it stared down with its yellow, exposed eye.

"W-What is that thing?" Jago asked.

"My most loyal ally. Nemesis, meet Jago. Jago, meet your death!" I laugh with cruelty as I escape the temple through a portal.

As I travel through the portal to return to Shinnok, I notice that it suddenly warped a bit. "What sorcery is this?!"

* * *

 **Kahndaq  
Day of the Dimensional Convergence**

Once I exit the portal, I notice that I'm in a palace located in an unfamiliar environment. "What is this place?" I notice pyramids and a virtually endless sea of sand. "Ancient, yet… foreign. I feel a great source of power from here."

"One that is far beyond your reach, foul beast!" I heard a new voice speak.

"Who dares speak to the Lord of Shadow?!" I asked for the owner of the voice.

It was then a human appeared before me. He sported a blue body suit underneath a gold cloak with gold gloves and boots, and a golden helm to conceal his face. What truly intrigued me is how the cloak allows him to levitate.

"I dare speak, creature of darkness." The man spoke to me. "I am Doctor Fate, a loyal servant of Order. And your actions have doomed the multiverse!"

"This was not my doing!" I replied. "Shinnok seeks only to bring the worlds together, thus creating a new, better world."

"A world cloaked in endless darkness." Doctor Fate retaliated. "Shinnok will bring about a life of nothing but eternal torment. I will not let his vision come to pass!" He engages against me.

He fires a blast of magic from his hands, but I block with a pillar of darkness. I grab Fate and throw him forward. I rush forward and tackle him. A glyph appears above his head and the aura emanating from it appears to be healing him. I cannot let him regain his strength. I summon Izzik to stop him and attack while he is preoccupied. I called him back to unleash my most devastating move. I dealt a super punch, which stunned him. I grab him and fly up high to the Astral Plane with him in tow. I throw him to a legion of Omens, which slash him from all directions. Izzik and Dretch stab him from behind and in front. I finish the job by landing a punch that sent him through a portal that led us back to where the fight began. Doctor Fate got up then collapsed to his knees.

"All that ancient power and knowledge… wasted serving ineffectual entities." I spoke.

"This power… is this Shinnok's gift?" Fate asked me.

"A gift to myself. I have spent eons imprisoned in the Astral Plane. As I wandered its vast emptiness, my power continued to grow." I explained. "When the Astral beings rebelled against me, I stole their powers. But the Guardians shut the door to Earth when they fled, ensuring that my corruption won't reach another world."

"Until someone under your manipulation reopened that door." Fate guessed.

"Correct. Kan-Ra searched for a god's power and unknowingly freed me. And thanks to Shinnok, I can unleash my army of Mimics across the multiverse!"

A holographic image of Shinnok appears at their location. "Gargos! Head to Abel City! Our machine is ready." The hologram disappears.

"The time has come. Watch as your worlds fall!" I laugh as I vanish through a portal. My laugh echoes as it fades.

"I fear the worst has come." Fate spoke.

* * *

 **Abel City – Sigma's Laboratory  
Day of the Dimensional Convergence**

I arrive in Sigma's laboratory, where my allies waited. "Ah, Gargos. You do not disappoint." A robot named Ultron spoke to me.

"So what's this I hear about a machine?" I asked.

Shinnok nods to another robot, one named Sigma. He motions to a type of engine. "This machine here is known as the Unity Engine. Originally, I've engineered it to merge any two worlds together and feed me their power. Now, I've modified its processing to merge multiple worlds and create a single, perfect world."

"And this machine is powered by the Infinity Stones?" Bellwether asked.

"That's correct, miss." Sigma nods. "And now's the time to witness the Engine's power firsthand. Place the Stones in those notches and we'll get started."

The six holders of the Stones placed their respective Infinity Stone in each of the six notches. Sigma typed something on the terminal. The Infinity Stones glowed together. "And now, the moment of truth. Let the Dimensional Convergence…" He gripped a lever near the Unity Engine. "…begin." He pulls the lever. The Stones begin resonating at once. A magnetic force began to draw in numerous universes in towards Earth. And not just different universes, universes that have existed long ago. The different universes begin to fluctuate as they are being merged. After what seemed like hours, the fluctuations cease. Sigma displays the change on screen and smiles.

"It is done." Sigma reported. The villains celebrated their success in their own way. Kano and Wesker shared a high five, Wolf howls in triumph and Le Paradox and Bellwether share a passionate kiss. Behind his sunglasses, Wesker rolls his eyes.

"Aw, why don't you two get a room already?" Wesker sighs.

"Lighten up, Albert." Bellwether told him off. "We managed to create a unified world, and with these Infinity Stones, we'll be sure to rule it."

"Don't be so sure." A gruff voice spoke up, halting the celebration. Everyone turned to the voice's owner, who happens to be Dr. Eggman, accompanied by Metal Sonic and Infinite.

"Now what makes you say that, Doctor?" Kano asked.

"Now that the worlds are unified, their heroes plan to team up and with their power, they plan on recovering the Stones from us." Eggman explained.

Shinnok sneers at the scientist, but realizes something. "You're right. With the worlds now merged, those heroes will eventually team up and stop us. But we'll be sure that won't happen. Doctor Eggman."

"Yes?"

"I'm sending you and Infinite to the Lost Hex. You'll need to track down and convince the Deadly Six to join our cause." Shinnok commanded.

"As much as I am obligated to do so, I don't think they'll be happy to see me, given our brief history." Eggman replied.

"I'm sure they'll understand once you explain it to them." Quan Chi said.

"As for Metal Sonic here, I'll need him to scout some areas." Shang Tsung added.

"Y-Yes. Metal Sonic, I'm leaving you with them for now. I'll be sure to return with the Deadly Six by our side." Eggman told Metal Sonic. The robotic doppelganger responds with a solemn nod. He turns to Shinnok. "I shall be ready to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Do not fail me, Doctor…" Shinnok opens a portal beside Eggman and Infinite. They go through it just as the portal closes.

* * *

 **(Shao Kahn and Cortex were able to best us)**

 **Shao Kahn: Pitiful. Do you honestly think you can defeat us?**

 **Dr. Cortex: I've seen Ripper Roo fight better than all of you. And he's completely insane.**

 **Shao Kahn: Now to claim my prize.**

 **(Shao Kahn approaches the Master Emerald. He reaches out before laser fire nearly hits him)**

 **Shao Kahn: What?!**

 **(A blue spaceship flies above and fires at Shao Kahn again. Two bandicoots are seen piloting it)**

 **Dr. Cortex: Those wretched bandicoots again! Shao Kahn, we must withdraw!**

 **Shao Kahn: Agreed!**

 **(Shao Kahn and Cortex escape through a green portal)**

 **Terra: Who were those that helped us?**

 **Me: Looks like we're about to have our answer.**

 **(The spaceship lands in front of us and the two bandicoots exit the ship, along with a floating mask)**

 **Blonde Bandicoot: Hey there. Looks like we made it just in time.**

 **Ventus: Thanks for the rescue.**

 **Floating Mask: No need to thank us. We're glad to help. I am Aku-Aku. And these are Crash and Coco Bandicoot.**

 **Coco Bandicoot: Very nice to meet you all.**

 **Crash Bandicoot: (Smiles and waves to us)**

 **Me: Well, my name's Archer. This is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Mickey, Lea, Terra, Roxas, Xion, Cole, Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye. We're here to stop someone called Shao Kahn from obtaining that large emerald behind you. When he ran into him here, he was with this scientist. I assume he knows you.**

 **Coco Bandicoot: You must be referring to Dr. Neo Cortex.**

 **Marshall: I knew he looked familiar.**

 **Aku-Aku: Dr. Cortex must've heard of this gemstone and has plotted to use its power to enslave the Earth.**

 **Aqua: That's strange. Cortex told us that he plans to use the Master Emerald to aid Shao Kahn in regaining his throne.**

 **Aku-Aku: Then if given the opportunity, he will return.**

 **Me: Not quite. My friend Knuckles has been guarding the Master Emerald for generations. I doubt he'll get their hands on it. Anyway, we better head back.**

 **Coco: Leave that to me.**

 **(Coco types something in her laptop and a warp vortex appears above us)**

 **Coco: Shall we?**

 **Me: Thanks, Coco. I'll be sure to call you when anything else comes up. You readers may leave a review. Excelsior!**


	6. Hero Chapter 3: Cassie Cage

**(I'm thinking over some ideas when Joker and Luna walk in)**

 **Me: Joker, Luna.**

 **Joker: How was the Mystic Jungle?**

 **Me: Shao Kahn got the jump on us, but thankfully, we got some help from a pair of bandicoots.**

 **Luna: You mean Crash and Coco? Yeah, we heard from Aqua.**

 **Joker: I never thought Crash and Coco would help you out.**

 **Me: What can I say? Help can come from anywhere.**

 **Joker: Speaking of help, I could use yours.**

 **Me: What seems to be the problem?**

 **Joker: I'll explain on the way.**

* * *

Project MV Zone

Hero Chapter 3: The Emerald Light

 **Christ's Crown, New York  
3 Days since the Dimensional Convergence**

 **(Cassie Cage's POV)**

Outside the demonic city of Christ's Crown, I search for a hideout that can hold gallons of a gaseous virus through a pair of binoculars. Sub-Zero approaches me.

"Have you found the hideout?" Sub-Zero asked.

Through the binoculars, I see a few goons hauling some crates. "Up ahead. TJ's right, it's seen better days, but it's still capable of supporting a few crates."

"If that virus is released, it could be the end of us as we know it." TJ Combo said.

"Any idea on what we should do about it?" Maya asks.

"We go in and find out about their plan. Only engage when necessary." I commanded. "Let's move." We approach the hideout, remaining out of sight. We look inside and hear a conversation from two silhouettes. One looked much taller than the other.

"Can they move any faster? I don't want Blackheart shutting me down because your boys are too slow." I heard one of the silhouettes spoke.

"No worries, Nikolai. With the resources we have, we'll soon be ready to strike first thing tomorrow." The second silhouette told the first.

"Tomorrow?" Maya asked.

"That cheeky specter…" Harley whispered.

Suddenly, five Talon Enforcers grab us and restrain us. We struggle to break free, but we can't seem to escape. I see a teen girl named Tira walk up to us.

"Fancy meeting you here." Tira greeted us with a playful grin.

"Keep them moving. I'll check it out." The second silhouette told the first as it left.

"Tira! 'S been a while. You here help us with these punks?" Harley asked. Her answer came when we hear a door opening. One of the silhouettes comes out of the shadows, revealed as a council member of the terrorist group Talon named Reaper.

"Quite the catch, Tira." Reaper complimented.

"Tira? You're with them?"

"Your pal Raiden was supposed to better care for the realms." Tira said. "All he's done is restored the Jinsei and the revenants of those that died during Shao Kahn's invasion. Where I sit, he's no different than Shao Kahn or Shinnok. At least that's what I've been told."

"It's true Raiden made mistakes, but he's gone over his nightmares." Maya said.

"You're a few gears short of a clock if you think your new friends care about the well-being of the realms." Combo glared.

"Blackheart will keep his promise, or he'll be next on my kill list." Tira said.

"I tried to be fair to you, Tira. But you left me no other choice. Now!" I shout to Sub-Zero, who freezes the ground, making the Enforcers slip and release us. Sub-Zero took this chance to freeze two of them. Harley and Maya took on the other three Enforcers. I stood face-to-face with Tira while Sub-Zero and Combo fought Reaper.

"This isn't you, Tira. Let me get you out of here. The Special Forces would love to welcome you." I pleaded to Tira.

"Oh, I like that idea, but I'm afraid I can't. Gloomy just doesn't approve." Tira told me. "And besides, Blackheart considered you a threat to us. And you know what we do to threats." She then engaged me in battle.

Tira threw her ring blade at me, but I dodge and counter with two shots from my pistols. I deal her a Shoulder Charge and flip forward, firing two more shots. Tira swings her ring blade again, but I jump up and deal a Flying Glow Kick and knock her unconscious.

"Girl to girl, you seriously need therapy." I said to her. I notice Combo and Sub-Zero downed by Reaper. I rush over to help them when Reaper knocked me back with a kick to the stomach.

"Gabriel Reyes. Codename: Reaper." I spoke.

"I'm amazed you know of me." Reaper said.

"First Talon, now Blackheart? You fight for lost causes, Reaper." I said to him.

"I still have a home with Talon. You, on the other hand, you're about to lose yours, along with your life." Reaper pulled out his shotguns and began fighting me.

Reaper shot me with his guns, but I dodge every shot. I return fire with my own pistols and keep whaling him with Shoulder Charges and Glow Kicks until he finally went down. "Ugh… major headache…"

Reaper clutched his abdomen in pain, but he still had an ace up his sleeve. "We're not… done… yet…" He threw a grenade full of a black gas and it spread all over me. Once the cloud dissipated, I looked around and see that I'm in some kind of ancient Japanese village. What disturbed me is how the village is murky and eerie, surrounded by tall trees and gravestones. I can see a two-story pagoda and two Shinto gates. There was also some type of shrine in front of me, where there are candles and dolls arranged in a macabre fashion.

"Isn't this… Hisako's shrine?" I wondered. Suddenly, I heard a spooky voice coming from the shrine. Emerging from the shrine is a type of spirit armed with a naginata. She's garbed in a tattered rose pink kimono with white flower decals and a red obi sash is wrapped around her waist. I see tears near the bottom of the kimono and the top hangs loose around her shoulders. I recognize her as the vengeful spirit Hisako.

" _Cassandra Cage. How you've grown._ " Hisako spoke to me. " _Promoted to Commander. Fighting the Black Dragon. But you hear them, don't you?"_

"Hear what?"

" _The voices in your head, deep in your mind. They're asking you: how does it feel to live… without a family?_ " I turn around and found my parents tied together. I suddenly find myself in my trainee's uniform, gun in hand. I slowly approach them and raise the gun so the barrel meets their eyes. " _Yes… show them how painful it feels."_ I felt like pulling the trigger, but something struck me. The real Hisako would never tell me such words and tempt me into killing my own parents. I lower the gun. Hisako screams at me like a banshee. " _Such a disappointment, Cassandra. Why do I even bother?!"_ "Hisako" raised her naginata and brought it down, only to be kicked away by me.

"I don't know who or what you're supposed to be, but the real Hisako would never guide me to killing my own family! You may be here in this world of illusion, but the real you is in another world!" I began to fight "Hisako".

I bombarded the illusion with pistol fire and Glow Kicks. "Hisako" managed to fight back with her naginata, but she was no match for my powers. I backed her into a corner with a pair of Shoulder Charges and knock her out.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost." I said before the illusion world disappears in black gas.

"We better go before they make waves!" I told the others as they got up. We reach the dock and Sub-Zero starts freezing the boats. I start shooting more of the boats before I hear a motorcycle engine approaching. Ghost Rider and Hellboy skid to a halt.

"No one harms Christ's Crown on my watch!" Ghost Rider yelled.

"Ghost Rider? Hellboy? We thought you were dead." Sub-Zero wondered.

"My soul is bound to the Spirit of Vengeance. As long as it lives, I cannot die." Ghost Rider swats away the others with his chain, leaving Hellboy and me.

"Hellboy, stop. It's not us you and Rider want to bash. We're the good guys." I pleaded.

"Good? Evil? I care not for such things. All I care for is bringing down anyone who gets in our way!" The paranormal investigator starts fighting me.

I shoot the half-human, half-demon with my pistols, but he blocks the bullets with his giant stone right hand. I take advantage with an Up Glow Kick and follow with an Air Bullet Barrage. I take this chance to finish the job. I deal a Diving Glow Kick which stunned him. I throw my pistols at him, then run up, grab him and kick him into the air. I shoot energy bullets and deal a devastating punch to his groin. He falls to the ground in pain and I finish with a selfie of me and my downed opponent.

"Mom always told me to face my demons." I smirked as Hellboy slowly got to his feet, with Ghost Rider helping him up. "Ready to be all ears now? It's Reaper and his goons you want. They're mixing dangerous gas right in your home turf. We came to pull the plug on their science experiment."

"Hmm… I see now." Hellboy said as he began shooting the Talon soldiers with his pistol. Ghost Rider joins in by using his chain to strike down more of them. Another boat starts with Reaper and Tira aboard. Another goon starts shooting them. Ghost Rider uses his flames to block the bullets until they're out of sight.

"If they return, we will be ready." Ghost Rider told us.

"Rider, Hellboy, we can't thank you enough for your help. There's a position for you both in the Special Forces, if you like." I offer them.

"We would consider the offer, should our interests align." Ghost Rider responded. "For now, go. This virus must never see the light of day." They walk towards the shack to destroy the virus left behind.

* * *

 **Earthrealm – Wu Shi Academy  
3 Days since the Dimensional Convergence**

Liu Kang is meditating in the platform located in the center while Sly Cooper and Kung Jin spar close by. Takeda is seen talking with Jacqui and Carmelita while Bentley, Murray and Jade discuss strategies. Raiden returns in a flash of lightning.

"Lord Raiden." Liu Kang greeted.

"Were you able to know how you became this way?" Johnny Cage asked.

"It is as you said, Johnny Cage. By purifying the Jinsei in my Sky Temple, I let Shinnok's tainted evil corrupt my own soul." Raiden pointed out.

"And because of that, you adopted a darker personality." Kung Jin confirmed. "Red lightning, black armor, an authoritative attitude."

"Yes. However, when I restored the revenants' souls, a portion of the Jinsei was able to purify my soul as well." Raiden added.

"Yeah, about that, there was something about that which bugged me." Kitana spoke up.

"What is it, Kitana?" Raiden asked.

"Back when we were revenants, you sent Liu Kang and I Shinnok's severed head as a warning to us." Kitana explained. "Yet, you inform us that Shinnok has returned. How is that even possible?"

"That is something even I do not know, but rest assured, we will put an end to his malice."

"Well, that's good for us to know, considering the fact that other than Earthrealm's champions, we have no other fighters to aid us." Carmelita spoke up.

"Which reminds me, I got a transmission from Cass. She and the others found the hideout and destroyed the virus there, with a bit of help of course." Sonya chimed in.

"I'm sure they're able to stop Blackheart." Takeda said.

"Easier said than done." Jacqui added. "Destroying that virus only gave us a small advantage."

"Jacqui's right. As long as Blackheart's around, no one is safe." Jax spoke.

"They will, Jackson Briggs. Once we apprehend Blackheart, he will answer for his crimes." Raiden said.

* * *

 **Skies above South America  
2 hours later**

Inside the jet, Harley pilots the jet while Batman contacted Maya and me. TJ Combo remained behind to watch over the hideout and Sub-Zero had to return to the Lin Kuei Temple.

" _Our best chance to stop Blackheart is a preemptive strike._ " Batman suggested.

"Sounds more military than vigilante." I commented. "You try calling the Army?"

" _As simple as that sounds, there is no Army. Not yet. To break up the Regime, we had to start from square one."_

"So…what? Us three extradite Blackheart from underneath his entire demon army?" I asked.

" _Blackheart's their Alpha. Take him down, the others will submit."_ Batman told us. " _But be wary of running into other members of his New Society. They're more coordinated than we knew."_

"Next stop: the City of Dawn." Maya said.

"Guess I better call Mom and Dad. Their little girl's coming home a little late." I said as I left out of Batman's view.

" _Maya, I know South America is like home to you, but things have changed."_ Batman told Maya. " _I think your team may not be enough to handle Blackheart and his New Society."_

"What do you have in mind?" Maya asked.

" _I've informed a scientist named Dr. Light of the situation. He sent X and Zero to scout the city. They'll give you the rundown once you meet with them._ "

"I hope they know what they're capable of." Maya said. "Otherwise, our worlds as we know them are doomed."

We fly to the City of Dawn in South America to show Blackheart what it means to threaten our worlds.

* * *

 **fMe: So you need someone to track down Dr. Eggman and Dr. Cortex?**

 **Joker: Yes. I fear that with their combined knowledge, they could cause cataclysmic damage.**

 **Me: What else is new, Joker? I'll send X and Zero to scout their location. They'll notify me of what they find later.**

 **Joker: A good idea. By the way, where's Marinette?**

 **Me: Oh, she's on an afternoon walk with Amy. She'll be back soon.**

 **Joker: When she does, could you tell her to meet me at the main hall? I have something to tell her.**

 **Me: Alright. I better get his chapter up and running. You readers are welcome to leave reviews. Excelsior!**


End file.
